The present inventive concepts relate to clock data recovery, and more particularly to a clock data recovery circuit, a device including the same, and a clock data recovery method.
Serial data communication may be used to transmit data at high speed. Serial data communication may be used by various applications not only for communication between independent devices via detachable ports, but also for communication between components included in a system, for transfer of data within an integrated circuit, and for other applications.
In serial data communication, a transmitting circuit may transmit a series of bits to a receiving circuit, each bit having a duration of a unit interval (UI) that the receiving circuit may recognize. However, as data transmission rate increases, a unit interval may be shortened, and thus it may not be easy for the receiving circuit to accurately capture a series of bits.